What Kiss?!~
by FaerieFlit
Summary: Our beautiful sorceress supreme and our gallant light-sword wielding knight get just a tiny bit drunk and kaboom! The next morning they're in the same bed.... whoa! wait a minute; rewind! What's Lina gonna do about this? And why is Gourry suddenly trying
1. Default Chapter Title

~What Kiss?!~   
Part One  
By FaerieFlit  
  
-Disclaimer at end-  
/shows character's thoughts/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, this is what I call a real meal!" Lina hefted her bottle of spirits higher and a few drops spilled out. Amelia rolled her eyes and stabbed at a piece of turkey with her slightly bent fork. She groaned; the reason it was bent was because the last person to eat with it was Lina.  
  
"Uhh, Lina? Don't you think you've had enough?" Came Zel's almost frightened voice from across the table. Lina just hiccuped and shoved a roll into her mouth. Amelia took her eyes off lina, and turned to face Gourry, who was bent over in his chair, trying unsuccessfully to snag a potatoe on his fork. It kept slipping around the plate, and the three bottles of spirits he himself had consumed wasn't helping at all.  
  
"You too, Gourry!" Amelia puffed out her chest and tryed to look stern.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah Amelia?" Amelia frowned and leaned over the table at him.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough of that?!" She gestured to the fourth bottle on the table beside his plates. Gourry just looked at her quizically. Amelia sighed. She grabbed Zel's hand and pulled him up from the table. "C'mon, Zel!" He reluctantly followed, even though he didn't mind being dragged around by the two women much anymore.  
  
Gourry looked around at the two retreating figures, then back at Lina, who was happily guzzling down more spirits and shoveling in more food. He shrugged, and picked up his fork. There was lots more food, and the night was still young. Not to mention his stomache was growling.  
  
  
  
Lina blinked her eyes, then shut them quickly as the bright light from the window hit her face. She had a major headache, to make things worse. What the hell happened last night? All she could remember was dinner and then Amelia and Zel leaving, and just her and Gourry left. Man, this headache was killing her. Maybe she shouldn't have drank so much last night. She sighed then flipped over onto her back. The sheet she was wrapped in was strangely iching. She looked down, and stiffened. These weren't her sheets! They were white and rough, and not mention quite sheer...   
  
Someone must have changed the sheets on my bed! She thought. It was probally Amelia. I'll have to thank her at breakfast. She made a mental note to herself.  
  
There was a contented sigh from the other end of the bed, and Lina froze, head spinning. Oh My GOD! She screamed in her mind. Suddenly the memorys of the previous evening came flooding back; she slowly turned her head. It was just as she thought; she was in Gourry's room, in Gourry's bed, and Gourry was sleeping soundly beside her! To make matters worse, she was in the nude!  
  
She and gourry must have been really out of it last night because she had obviously followed him into his room and got into bed with him! I hope thats all that happened, she reflected, looking at her stained clothes on the floor from her messy dinner.  
  
She clutched the sheet tightly to her chest and snuck a glance at Gourry. She was afraid even one little look would wake him. But looking at his peaceful face, and purple dragon boxers, she thought that maybe it wasn't so bad after all...  
  
But she couldn't afford to have Gourry know what happened! What would everyone think if they knew the lovely sorceress supreme Lina Inverse had slep with Gourry Gabriev?! Talk about humiliation; a major blow to her ego and pride. But wasn't this what you always wanted? A little voice in her head said.  
  
"No, of course not!" She shouted, denying the truth. She turned blue when she realized what she had done.  
  
Gourry sat up with a jolt, sending his side of the covers flying. "Coming Lina! Sorry Lina! Please Forgive me Li... huh?" He sleepily rubbed his eyes and squinted, leaning into Lina's face. Lina shook nervously and clutched the sheets to her heaving bosom, hoping against hope he'd go back to sleep.   
  
"Uhh, hey Lina, what are you doing in my bed?" Lina tryed to come up with something to get her out of this mess but all that came out was a squeak. "Hmm...?" Gourry looked down at her chest, and Lina's face got redder if at all possible. "Wait a minute... whoa!" Gourry leapt up on the bed as realization sunk in. The bounce sent Lina flying off and thudding against the wall. She yelped and forced out an 'aaack!' as the sheets came next, hitting her in the face. She hurridly snatched the sheer fabric and wrapped it tightly around herself, then muttered hasty excuses as she inched out the door, too horribly embarrased to do anything else. Gourry suddenly reeled and collapsed on the bed, the onslaught of a major hangover gripping him- it was so powerful he even forgot about that strange morning and Lina- imagine that.  
  
  
  
Lina gulped and walked into the kitchen, holding her breath. Seeing Zel and Amelia talking cheerfully with no sign of Gourry (once again, imagine that) made her release her breath in thankfullness. She was spared. For now. Amelia absently shoved her a plate full of steaming hot food, while talking animatedly with Zel. They make the perfect couple, Lina thought, watching them, then blushed crimson and began to poke at her food.  
  
"Uhh... Lina? Arn't you gonna eat your breakfast?" Amelia asked worridly. She had never seen Lina just poke at her food like that before.  
  
"I'm not hungry; I have a headache." There was a loud clang as Zel dropped his fork and Amelia just gaped.  
  
"You... Your not HUNGRY?!" Zel was thunderstruck. Not to mention he had a dizzy look in his eyes. "Okay... its happened... I never thought it would... Lina's not hungry... excuse me while I faint." Zel's chair fell over, him in it.   
  
"Lina... are you okay?" Amelia asked. It was that moment that Gourry walked into the kitchen. Lina stiffened up, and watched the tall airhead as he moaned, holding his head in his right hand, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Man... I've got a killer headache... its making me hungry..." he dove for the food. Lina looked down into her lap and blushed, as Gourry pigged out on eggs and bacon and waffles, stealing sausages from the overturned Zel's plate. He obviously had no memory of that morning.  
  
"Amelia just looked back and forth at the two, then for a moment it seemed she might catch the subtle hint and figure it all out. But then she just turned and roused Zel, who shook his head, asked what happened, then shrugged and continued his conversation with Amelia.  
  
Lina sank down in her seat and groaned under her breath. /He may not remember it now,/ she thought, /but later he might. This is just my lucky day, now isn't it./  
  
Gourry finished chewing and looked up, spotting Lina shrunk down in her seat. "Hey Lina, don't you want your breakfast?" he said between mouthfuls.   
  
"No, I'm not really that hungry." Lina sighed.  
  
There was another loud clang as Gourry dropped his fork in mid-bite. "L- Lina not H-Hungry? I MUST be dreaming!" He laughed.  
  
"Will Everybody stop acting like its a crime?!" Lina groaned.  
  
Suddenly a light bulb appeared over Gourry's head. "Hey..." Gourry started, waving his fork in her face. "Is it cause of-"  
  
"NoNoShhShhShhh!" Lina had her hand clamped over his mouth, and was waving the other one around in frantic denial.  
  
Zel and Amelia looked suspicious, and were exchanging weary glances. Lina moaned in frustration and dragged Gourry off into another room.  
  
"Are you CRAZY?!" She yelled in his ear once they were out of earshot. Lina was fuming, but Gallant Gourry didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Lina Inverse," He started, putting an arm around her and the other over his heart. "through all bad times, and embarrasing ones too, through all dangers and threats, when facing the wrath of a huge dragon, or the deadly annoyance of a little princess, I vow, Gourry Gabriev, to honor and protect you with all my might!"  
  
Lina's eyebrows shot up. "YeahYeah, but not here, not now, you big airhead!" Lina's eyes grew wide as Gourry did something unbelievable; he picked Lina up, aiming for a kiss.  
  
CRUNCH! Their noses collide. "GOURRY!!!!" Gourry goes shooting through the roof, courtesy of Lina Uppercut express. "So much for that." Lina says, and falls back onto the bed.  
  
  
  
  
Later that night at dinner, Zel and Amelia were pigging out, while Gourry and Lina just sat there, staring into space and occasionally stealing a glance at each other. Amelia stopped, and looked up.  
  
"BOTH of you arn't hungry?" She questioned. Gourry just grimaces and Lina frowns, arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly Amelia brightened up. "I know!" She cries, hugging Zel to her, who squeaks as she squeezes him tightly. "We can go out tonight!" The sorceress, Chimera, and gallant knight exchange looks of dread.  
  
  
  
The torchlight played softly across the tops of people's heads, as they sat in the local theatre, watching the play. Zel and Amelia are enjoying the show, and seem to be absorbed as the actor dips at the actress in sword-swinging action. Lina sits with her arms crossed over her chest, still mad, blushing and frowning at the same time. Gourry's face sports an apolegetic look, and every thirty or so seconds would sneak a glance at Lina.  
  
Finally Lina couldn't stand it anymore. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!!!" Gourry grimaced and exaggeratingly leaned backward. For a brief moment Lina regrets yelling at him, but then returned her track of thoughts to the play, ignoring the strange looks the audience was giving her.  
  
Later during the play, when she had cooled off, Gourry sensed it and stretched to put an arm around her shoulders. Lina is shocked but decides to just leave it there. After a couple minutes, a sly grin forms on her face. /I know he just can't resist my deadly attractive charms.../ She sighed and put her head against his chest, provoking a startled, but lazily happy smile from Gourry.  
  
"Hey, Gourry?" Lina asked near the end of the play, without looking up. "You know, I think, and this may sound strange, but I, the powerful and lovely sorceress supreme, Lina Inverse, just might be falling for you..." She sensuously inclined her head in his direction, ready to put on all her charm... he was snoring. /Well, guess I couldn't expect much more from him, anyway/ she pondered. /But honestly! Well, so much for that./ She sighed and leaned her head back against his warm chest.  
  
Amelia and Zel sent one another looks of suprise. They had tried not to eavesdrop, but really, Lina's voice carries.....  
  
  
  
  
Anyone wanna know what happens next? Anyone? Oh come on! Well, for the few of you out there that do, you'll just hafta tune in for part two! See ya there!  
~FaerieFlit~  
  
[Disclaimer]: All rights and privileges to THE SLAYERS are trademarks and property of TV Tokyo, SOFTX, Kadokawa Publishing Co. and associated parties. The characters of these works are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

~What Kiss?!~ part two  
By faerieFlit  
9.15.00  
  
disclaimers at end  
/shows a character's thoughts/  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that?!" Amelia hissed through clenched teeth. Zel nodded slowly, once more at a loss for words. /Gourry and Lina?/ The shaman-chimera pondered. /Just how long has this been going on?  
  
He tried to turn his head and get a better look at the sleeping couple snuggled warmly up together without looking really nosey to the people around them. Lina and Gourry were both fast asleep, snoring softly and basking in each others' warmth.  
  
There was a clang from the stage as the lead actor rose from his seat at the dinner table in fury, sending food flying out into the audience. A nice-sized turkey leg hit Gourry in the face, and dropped into Lina's lap. They were both awake in an instant.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Gourry sat up and rubbed his eyes. Lina was already tearing at the drumstick with her teeth; so Gourry shrugged and went back to sleep. Lina sensed Amelia and Zel's eyes on her and looked up quizically.   
  
"What?" She muttered, mouth full. The two spun back around quickly, giving her sheepish looks.  
  
"Uhh, nothing." *sweatdrop* We were just worried when that turkey leg went flying back to where you two were sleeping and-" Zel trailed off. Amelia tryed to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Don't worry, Lina, we were NOT staring at you OR eavesdropping, right Zel?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
Lina shrugged, tossed the bone over her shoulder, and barely had time to blink as it came flying back and hit her in the back of the head.  
  
"Aaaack!" She yelped, and Gourry shot up, reaching for his blade.  
  
"Hello!" Xellos chirped.  
  
"Aww man! Damnit, Lina, I thought we got rid of him!" Gourry sighed and gave her an exasperated face.  
  
"I did too!" Lina countered.  
  
Zel practicly growled, and Amelia looked at Lina expectantly.  
  
"How are you too love birds doing?" Xellos piped up, looking at Gourry and Lina.  
  
"Lo- wha- how- ARRRGH!" Lina clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. "You jackass! Have you been spy- I mean, what do you think your talking about?!"  
  
Xellos shook his head and wagged his finger. he floated over to Lina and smiled brightly. "You think I don't know your little secret?" Zel stepped back a meter or so as the look of fury on Lina's face tripled. Amelia had the common sense to do so also.  
  
Gourry just stared with a dazed look on his face. Then a small lightbulb appeared over his head, blinking brightly. "Ohh.... I get it! he means that time we- ummphumph!" Lina's curls seemed to go flat.  
  
"Geese, Gourry... what is this the fourth time?!" Gourry shrugged as she removed her hand from his mouth.  
  
"Ha! What did I tell you...." he looked at Zel and Amelia. You too know also, right am I?" Amelia blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
"I'm not going to get myself involved in this..." She muttered. Zel nodded in consent and *actually* put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Ohh, is something else blooming here too...?" Xellos hinted at Zel and Ame.  
  
"WHAT?!" Amelia leapt at Xellos. "Fists of fury!" She lunged, but Xellos teleported to behind Gourry, and Ame landed on her face. Zel sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Whens she gonna learn...?" he muttered.  
  
"Ohh, look! I'm Lina! Help me Gourry!" Xellos wailed in a falsely feminine voice, as he latched onto Gourry from behind.  
  
"I do NOT do THAT!" Lina yelled furiously. Xellos stuck out his tongue at her. Lina's temper finally bubbled over. Just as she was about to toss a fireball at the annoying trickster-preist, there was a booming laugh from the stage. All the people around the five sunk to their knees in horror, hands clamped over their ears.  
  
"HO HO HO HO HO!" Gourry winced and Lina froze. Amelia shrieked and Zel looked around nerviously.   
  
"Oh, there would be the lovely Nahga now!" Xellos gave them a pitiful smile and winked, before waving goodbye and teleporting away.  
  
"At last, there you are, Lina! I've come to join you once more!" Lina's eyes began to cross.   
  
"N- Nahga.....?" Nahga leapt down from the stage, bubbly breasts bouncing up and down. She had a smug look on her face, and was toting a huge bag on her back. "I've brought a little something..." Nahga dumped the sac on the floor and a stream of dirty curses tumbled out, followed by a majorly pissed off Martina.  
  
"Nahga! How dare you do this to me! I will get revenge for this act of... umm... well... I shall get revenge! Zangy, darling! Get over here and take care of this monster of a woman!" Nahga ignored her and examined her fingernails.  
  
"Martina, I wouldn't go calling any beautiful, full-figured and easily annoyed woman like me a monster before you were sure of your reinforcements!" Nahga gestured to the stage where Zang's unconcious boby was slumped on the floor.   
  
"Ohh! My dear Zangy! How dare you- ooomph!" She suddenly, without warning, disapeared in a cloud of purple smoke.   
  
"Wha- ?" Lina, who had been staring and a bubble forming in the corner of her mouth shook her head and looked around.  
  
"I was growing tired of her." Nahga sighed. "But I thought I just had to show the stupid little specimen to you, Lina-chan, before I left, and congradulate you on the engagement!" With that Nahga also disapeared, leaving four very out-of-it and drop-jawed persons behind.  
  
"Eh- what did she say?" Lina asked the blinking Gourry.  
  
"A what?" Amelia asked.  
  
"An- Engagement." Zel muttered.  
  
POOF! Xellos popped back in. "See, what did I tell you?" he winked and floated over to Ame and Zel. "Only she didn't say any thing about you too." He smiled brightly once again, then tele'd away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh, I see the lovely Nahga has imformed them. I was right to include her also." The giant-floating-man-in-a-dark-red-cape said. He drifted down to a spot on the vast rock floor and gently summoned his staff. The led rod with a spiral ribbon running down it glowed, casting the giant-floating-man-in-a-dark-red-cape's shadow across the wall. "I summon thee, come to this place at my will," he hit the staff on the ground once, then twice. He pictured the four travelers in his mind and cast out orders to the forces to bring them here.  
  
The ground shook and the giant-floating-man-in-a-dark-red-cape's staff quivered. With a burst of brilliant light, the earth exploded and four twisted figures rose out. Then, as quickly as before, the earth closed up and the figures turned into Lina, Gourry, Zel, and Ame.  
  
"Oh, poor Zel!" Ame cried, leaning over the twitching chimera that's eyes were spinning dizzily. Lina looked around and yelped, dropping the fork she had been holding. Gourry hadn't seemed to have noticed that they had been transported to another dimension yet.   
  
"Hey, Lina?" He glanced over at her, hefting his fork in the air, mouth full and a golden roll in his other hand. "Could you pass the sausages?" The giant-floating-man-in-a-dark-red-cape chuckled at the air-headed blond.   
  
"Ahh, so you are here."  
  
"And who the hell are you, sir snatch us from our respected world and dump us in this barren wasteland?! I'll have you know that I was busy eating! You just had to pick dinner, didn't you? All the jerks always pick dinner! Can't I have a decent meal every once in a while?!" Lina rolled her eyes. "Well? Damnit, who the hell are you? Are you gonna answer me or not?"  
  
"Well, Lina Inverse, if you'd stop talking for once I might have a chance too." Lina turned bright red.  
  
"Hah! That guy made a funny! I like him!" Gourry grinned.  
  
"I am the oracle." The figure paused. "Also known as the giant-floating-man-in-a-dark-red-cape." Zel fell over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please tune back in for the next part!  
~FaerieFlit~  
  
  
[Disclaimer]: All rights and privileges to THE SLAYERS are trademarks and property of TV Tokyo, SOFTX, Kadokawa Publishing Co. and associated parties. The characters of these works are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

~What Kiss?!~ part three  
By FaerieFlit  
9.21.00  
  
(Disclaimers at end)  
/shows character's thoughts/  
  
Note: Also, I forgot to mention, I really can't stand Syphiel, (I can't even spell her name right because of a mix-up) and she is not in any of my fics except when she pops in on Gourry and then Lina stimutaneously scorches her to Kingdom Come. Okay? I hope that dosn't turn off alotta you!^ ^;  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what the HELL is that supposed to tell us?!!!" Lina shrieked furiously. Amelia winced and propped poor Zel up, fanning his face.  
  
"Uhh... maybe you should just let him explain, Lina-chan." Gourry offered weakly. Lina glared at him. "Uhh! Lina-sama! Gomen!" Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
The Giant-floating-man-in-a-dark-red-cape hovered above, obviously staring intently at the four persons on the ground, although his face was obscured by the hood of his cloak. He made a motion with his hand, and slowly dropped to the ground.  
  
"I believe I should tell you the reason you are here, to discard any remaining conflict."  
  
"You better tell me or there damn WILL BE CONFLICT!" Lina's face was a bright red. She had Gourry by the collar, and he was sending the Giant-floating-man-in-a-dark-red-cape a choked, pleading look, while waving his hands desperatly.  
  
"I have brought you four here..." he paused and waited as Zel slowly recovered and his eyes uncrossed. "because I need to inform you of the near future." Ame looked puzzled, and Gourry scratched his head, and rubbed his neck where Lina had had his collar hooked.  
  
"I have already told your friends and aquantices, and they have gone on their way to prepare. In two years a devastating fire will break out. Well, more like a foolish person will cast a spell even more powerful than any of yours, Lina. It will wipe out ever thing and your respected friends and even past enemys have left on a great search to find that person.   
  
"In the future Gourry and Lina will be married, and Princess Amelia as well as Zelgadis. You four will be traveling happily, but you will be instantly killed by the blast. I had to warn you because you will be needed in the father future past this explotion."  
  
There was a silence as Lina clamped her mouth shut and turned to gaze at Gourry. Gourry's face lit up, and he smiled at Lina. Lina couldn't help but smile back; Gourry's lopsided grin always melted her heart.  
  
Amelia ponderingly glanced at Zel, and Zel shrugged. They both wondered who they could be married to in the future. Then it clicked. "Oh Zel!" Ame glomped Zel, and hugged him so tight he thought he'd crumble.  
  
"Uhh..." Zel just sat there. "Wait a minute... how do you know it'll be us two?" He asked Ame. "Becuase the floating guy that pissed Lina off said so!" She countered, with childish innocence.   
  
"There was a sudden whoosh of bright light, and the two couples were jerked from their embraces, as they tumbled into black infinity.  
  
"AAACK!" Lina shrieked.   
  
"Zel! Oh, Zel, save me!"  
  
".....we're falling...."  
  
"Weeeeee!"  
  
They landed with a plop on a patch of soft moss on a path on the top of a hill by a tree, leading down into a road that forked off into four other roads that led to four other cities.  
  
After a good deal of bottom-rubbing, groaning, and confused blinking, the three found themselves being observed by a certain rather annoying couple.   
  
"Ahah!" Nahga exclaimed in her loud voice, breasts bobbing up and down in flamboyant sexuality. "Let me guess- you just paid a visit to the 'Oracle'?" When Lina's eyes continued to spin, Nahga looked to Gourry, who shook his head, paused, thought it out, thought it out, and thought it out some more. Then nodded.   
  
"Well, are you four lovebirds ready for the search?" Xellos questioned, drifting over.  
  
"I think so." Ame sighed. Zel couldn't keep from gazing at her.   
  
Once Gourry snapped out of it, he couldn't help but gaze at Lina also. Such long, slender legs, soft curling hair, the way she posed with her hands on her perfectly curved hips, and her much larger breasts- she had definitly changed in that perspective since he had met her; he wasn't the one that had noticed earlier that week, though; it was his hormones, and something else...  
  
Xellos winked at Nahga, pointing at Gourry, who was practily drooling, watching Lina dust off her bottom.   
  
"Oh my GOD..." Nahga sighed heavily. "Jesus, Gourry! Snap outta it! I swear, all men..."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in two years." Ame started crying, as she and Lina hugged. "I mean, you'll be going with Gourry, right? I suppose I'll be going with Zel, and those two alone." Lina nodded, then looked downward, cheeks flushed.  
  
"I... I'll miss you, Ame..." Lina hugged Ame back. Zel watched the whole exchange of emotions with an impassive expression. He realized he might actually *miss* Lina's shouting and quick temper.   
  
Xellos and Nahga had already taking off, Xellos flitting away, and Nahga humming some strange tune as they made down their chosen roads by the time Lina and Ame were through.  
  
"Bye Zel, I'll miss you too." Lina sheepishly admitted. Zel couldn't help but let a slight smile touch his lips.  
  
The two parties finally parted, waving goodbye, knowing they wouldn't see each other in two whole years. The struggles that awaited them were not far ahead; they had only two years to find the future culprit; it would not be easy. But as long as they kept the hope of being reunited within their hearts, the four knew they could make it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Six months later~  
  
Lina sighed and leaned her head against Gourry's chest. It was sprinkling softly outside, and the two lovers were taking refuge beneath an overhanging oak. Gourry sighed and leaned back against the trunk, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. There was a glitter as the gold band on his finger caught the last rays of the sinking sun and shimmered.   
  
His eyes flew open as Lina reached up to kiss him. It was a small kiss, and Gourry was suprised; but soon it grew deep, and passionate. There was not a soul around to notice the young couple; the guy being straddled and the two necking in the dusk.  
  
By the time it was dark, Lina stopped and blushed, turning around and putting her top back on. "We really should be going, Gourry. We need to get a room before they're all taken." Gourry slid her a sly grin and reached for his shirt.  
  
"Later, then?" He tickled her, then stood up, helping her to her feet. He grinned as he reflected on the past few months.   
  
Ever since he and Lina had wed, she had changed. She wasn't as quick to lose her temper, and she was more understanding, more humble. Not to mention her once girlish body was now full-figured...  
  
Lina seemed to sense what he was thinking, and swung her ass seductivly, with a come-hither wag of her finger. He stooped only momentarily too pick up their pack before following her down the road.  
  
n  
  
  
"Umm, Zel-kun, where are we?" Ame questioned. Zel turned the map upside down, then sideways, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Ame wailed, throwing her hands up. "Are we lost *again*?" She whimpered. "I swear," She continued, "this city is so damn thick I can't see five feet in front of me from these people!"  
  
There was a suprised squeak then a grunt followed by a moaning sound from behind her. Ame spun around and cringed.  
  
Zel had been knocked too and fro, then trampled to the ground, as people walked over him. "Zel! Oh, my poor Zel-kun!" She growled then held out her arms and shouted: "Icy wings of shivering death!" Waves of icy cold frost poured out over the passerbys, and they froze in their tracks. She reached down and helped Zel to his feet.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked the Chimera, who had a suprised look on his face.  
  
"Where did you learn that attack?" He questioned.  
  
"Nevermind that." Amelia sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Zel blushed as Amelia leaned close up to him, rubbing her taller, fuller, and incredibly sexy body on his. Zel thought he would melt.  
  
/I think its time for our first kiss.../ Amelia thought. And when she leaned up and touched her lips to his, something amazing happened. Zelgadis felt the solid stone of his body start to go soft. His brittle, wiry hair began to change back into normal human hair; his rock outside slowly changed back into real skin, tanned from laboring in the sun, but still hard and muscled.  
  
Amelia felt the change and gasped, breaking the kiss. But because of what seemed like ages of waiting, Zelgadis couldn't help but pull Amelia back. Her eyes grew wide, but then closed in bliss, as the young man let loose the raging desire inside him, barely contained for the last three months.  
  
They never heard the crash from the magic shop across the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So.... whadda you think? Corny? How 'bout the way I gave Lina and Ame both Nahga-like bodies and a seductive faucet to their characters? To find out what happens next, you'll jusy hafta tune in for the next part!  
  
~Disclaimer~ All rights and privileges to THE SLAYERS are trademarks and property of TV Tokyo, SOFTX, Kadokawa Publishing Co. and associated parties. The characters of these works are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

~What Kiss?!~ part 4  
By FaerieFlit  
9.24.00  
  
(Disclaimers at end)  
/shows character's thoughts/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a long, tiring journey for both couples. The roads they had started on were long and winding at first, with only a few inns scattered along. But after they adjusted to the constant walking or hitching of a ride, and even the occasional swiping of some scraps of food to quiet their stomachs, the four heroes and heroines were quite content with their journey.  
  
For Ame and Zel, the path they followed was about to take a wild turn.  
  
"CRASH!" There was another thundering shatter from the magic shop across the street, and Ame and Zel had to break their long-awaited kiss. Zel was overwhelmed; his sudden and intense desire for Ame, his miraculous change in body, and the loud crash from the tiny store. Ame was dissapointed that her brand-new spell hadn't frozen whatever creep was in there, trying to ruin her and Zel-zee's first kiss.  
  
The crashing stopped momentarily, giving the couple a chance to sort out their thoughts.  
  
"My.... my body...." Zel gaped, breaking the silence. He held up his hands, and curled them into fists. The sensation of having real flesh was also long forgotten, and he became overwhelmed once more. "My hands.... and my hair? Yes! My hair is normal; and look! Oh, Ame! Look!" He started pulling at his shirt, and tugged it off. He ran his hands over his chest, gazing in wonder. "I've a normal body now...." he looked up at Ame, whose eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. Captivated, his breath quickened; "You.... you know what this means, Amelia....?" Ame's eyes slowly tracked down the course of his body. She couldn't resist; she had to hold him.  
  
"Ohh, Zel!" She glomped him, and they both tumbled to the frozen street. "Ohh.... cold...." She hugged him harder, feeling the frozen dirt on her left thigh, that was slung over Zel and resting on the earth.   
  
When she happened to glance up, Zel's eyes were filled with a love that was too deep for her to describe. It was as if he had been refraining from something forbidden to him alone for a long time, and with a jolt had realized that it was now his for the taking. Ame felt a warm, tingling sensation course through her as something pressed hot and rigid againsy her stomach. She gulped and looked away shyly, as if she was suddenly much younger than she was now.  
  
The crash sounded again, then again, as more and more obviously fragile things clattered to the ground. Ame rolled off and got to her feet shakily. Zel followed her example, cheeks flushed crimson as his embarrasment grew. He adjusted his suddenly *very* uncomfortable trousers, and tried to hide his front with the cloak.   
  
"We had better hurry in there." He said to Ame, trying to free both of their minds from the matter beforehand. She nodded, and they rushed into the shop.   
  
Inside, a skinny boy with a mop of dark brown hair struggled to keep a shelf of valuable crystal balls from collapsing. Everytime his strength was sapped a bit more, his hold loosened, and as the shelf tilted, another one of the shimmering orbs would roll to the floor and shatter. "Please.... help me...." he squeaked. Zel rushed forward and lifted the shelf out of the boy's hands, balancing it carefully and then setting it down.  
  
There was a crash as a bulky man burst through the door, then quickly stepped to the side as a tall magician entered. The magician looked down at the shattered balls and threw angry looks at the boy.  
  
"Boy, those were valuable items! You will pay for your indignance!" At a nod from the wrinkled old man, the gruff bouncer picked the boy up and threw him across the room, then marched over and kicked him in the gut. Frankly, Zel was suprised the barrel-chested man's foot didn't go through; mainly, because the adolecent's middle was so thin and scrawny.  
  
After the magician and his servant had left, the scrawny boy began returning the shop to order. "That old man...-strangled breath-....will get whats....-cough, cough-.....coming to him.... someday....." The boy's face was bright read with embarrasment and hatred. He suddenly looked up, as if startled that the two travelers were still there.  
  
"Uhh.... can I help y- I mean, well, thanks for helping me out a bit. I would have been in really bad shape if that whole shelf had fallen...." he looked down at his feet.   
  
"Zel, I think we've only made it worse for him. Lets go." Ame inched to the door, muttering a goodbye. Zel followed.  
  
"You know, I have a funny feeling about that one. Maybe we should go back and check up on him after a while." Ame sighed as the two continued their journey. Zel suddenly felt cold and spotted his shirt behind them. He jogged to get it, then returned. Ame looked at him with a hint of amusment in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Zel-kun?" She blushed, looking at her boots as they walked. "Remember when we first met? For a long while, we didn't get along so well. Then that started changing. 'Member?"  
  
Zel smiled and shook his head in a 'we were so young' gesture. "I remember."  
  
"I'm glad its so very *different* now."  
  
"Yeah." The two stopped at a glade along the rural road as they left the bustling city. It was growing dark out.   
  
Zel lit a fire and reached behind him for his travel sack. Since they had left the frozen streets, and entered the countryside, the heat of the summer had returned. The fire made the evening hotter, cracking and hissing with blinding flames. They removed their cloaks, then their boots and large tunics. Ame sighed with relief. It was much better in her tank top and shorts. Zel agreed; the heat was much more manageable in just pants.   
  
As they evening progressed, the two became more and more aware of each other. The incident in the icy streets had been shocking. Zel stared at his hands, knowing all too well what had caused his transformation.   
  
Ame scooted over next to him and snuggled up. "Zel?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" He answered.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before the Oracle's proficy comes true?"  
  
Zel looked into her deep eyes, swimming with emotion, and felt a familiar surge of answering feelings deep inside. "Not too much longer now," he murmured huskily.  
  
Ame's eyes widened, and a smile curved her lips. She grinned impishly at him. Zel licked his parched lips as the heat of the fire, growing larger in the slight breeze, made him break a sweat and start to feel faint. Ame frowned and reached over to get him some water from the canteen.  
  
"Why don't we go over there? Farther back into the glade?" She asked, handing him the canteen. He replenished his thirst, then moved back with her, dropping the water where he had sat.  
  
Sitting down and crossing her arms behind her head, Ame looked over at Zel, only to find him watching her. He had a deep, lusty gleam in his eyes, so unnatural for him. /It must have come because he has a human body now/ she observed.   
  
It was quite a shock when Zel tentatively reached out and pulled her to him. His eyes asked the question he didn't want to voice aloud. She nodded, held in beautiful captivity by his now human, and intoxicatingly expressive eyes.  
  
She gazed at him with a trusting expression as he slowly untied her shirt. Zel knew that what was happening was more of a dream, not reality, because he had been waiting so long for it. He had known before that he would never be able to truly give himself to Ame nor be able to share with her the joy of making love. Now that had changed.  
  
He slipped off her shirt, and almost fainted. He had never seen a woman's breasts before, although he had had fantasys..... There was a sudden draft and Ame sucked in her breath, her exposed bosom flushed with the chill wind, and Zel pulled her closer, pressing her up against his chest to protect her from the strangely cold wind in the middle of summer. But the feel of her breasts rubbing against his bare chest almost drove him mad. She hiccuped as she nearly fell back; Zel had let go of her and had stood up, reaching for the buckle of his pants with a fired look in his eyes.  
  
/I can't believe I'm doing this/ Zel thought as he undid the buckle. /I.... I need to ask Amelia first..../ His pants were half way down when he stopped, and bent back down to Ame. Although her face was red, she seemed to find his purple boxers amusing.  
  
"Ame, I... I never asked you if.... if its okay...." He trailed off, fearing rejection.  
  
"Zel." He looked back up at the sound of her voice speaking his name. "Its okay, allright? we'll be married soon, just like you promised, remember?" Seemingly from out of nowhere, a chuckle arose from Zel's throat.  
  
"Yes, of course." He sighed. Then he continued to pull down his pants. He threw them to the side, then knelt down by Ame. He began to slip off her shorts as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her plain white panties was just as amusing to him as his purple boxers had been to her. And still, the sight of her beautifully carved body gave him a new arousal, even greater than the first.   
  
He gently lowered her to the ground, and bent his head down to her's to kiss her. The kiss soon grew passionate, and Zel ran his hands up and down Ame's body, feeling her curves and slipping her remaining article of clothing off. His breath started to come in ragged gasps, along with Ame's. They knew what was going to happen.  
  
Zel could feel his arousal straining against his boxers, and still trailing kisses down his bride-to-be's neck, hurridly removed him, lowering himself down onto her.  
  
Ame jumped, feeling the hard, hot member sliding up her belly. Her eyes flew open, and she suddenly felt naive and inexperienced; even though she knew that this was the first for them both.  
  
Zel didn't notice, he was too captivated with one of Ame's puckered breasts to see her surprised expression. But when his member slid into the crevice that started her womenhood, he stopped.  
  
He pushed himself to his feet and looked sheepishly at Ame. I... I'm sorry... is something wrong? I mean, I've never done this before...." Ame hardly noticed, continuing to stare at his lower body. Whe he realized where her curious gaze was directed, he blushed crimson, his hard-on fading. But when he looked back at Ame, sprawled out on the ground, hair spread out around her face in wild disarray, her naked body bathed in firelight, it returned with such force that even he was suprised. He wasn't accustomed to his digits rising skyward in a perfect vertical line on their own.  
  
He felt that he would die as he sank back down onto the ground; but Ame obviously wasn't the least bit nervous. She had decided that she loved her Zel-kun so much that anything would be okay right about now. And pulling him torward her, she lay back down on the moss and let her passion be realeased, as his joined in with hers in a ground-shaking harmony that seemed to swallow them both up, and hold them captive in a spinning whirlpool that didn't subside until they reached the peak and released, the blue-haired young man spilling his seed while still one with the purple-haired girl, on the brink of womanhood, under the stars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder what Zel and Ame are doing right now." Gourry bit into the turkey leg as he and Lina sat at the inn, enjoying their dinner. It was a hot summer night, cooled by the bottles of spirits and the glasses of water strewn about.   
  
Lina shrugged, and tipped the glass of spirits down her throat. Gourry's face suudenly took on an impish look and her reached under the table just as Lina set down her glass. Lina's eyes widened, then returned his suggestive glance with one of her own, taking his hand off her thigh, then bouncing over to sit in his. The only soul around to see the two necking was the owner, but his eyes were practily closed as he leaned over the counter, half asleep. He couldn't understand why anyone would still be up at this ungodly hour.  
  
Gourry reached into his pocket, and withdrew his wallet, while fiercly kissing an impatient Lina. Dropping the money onto the tabletop, he barely had time to stuff his wallet back into his pocket as Lina started dragging him up the stairs to the room they had rented.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm.... I think you could improve on that drive of yours. I mean, where's the foreplay, Gourry? It's like this; lets kiss, then go strait for the goodstuff. C'mon, how 'bout a bit of teasing or something?"   
  
Gourry shifted positions, then ran his tounge down the valley between Lina's breasts. "Well, if you think I rush too much...." He leaned forward into Lina's face from atop her, golden locks falling down to the sheets. Lina laughed as one wispy lock curled around her nose, and blew it away.   
  
The moon sent beams of light down through the window onto the moaning couple below. The gold band each wore upon their fingers glimmered, and reflected the lunar glow.  
  
Lina gasped as Gourry found her sensitive spot, and bucked. It wasn't long, even though Lina had reminded him, till Gourry was deep inside her and spasms of pleasure rocked their bodies.  
  
But exhasted from a long day of searching the city, and from a night of feirce passion, the two collapsed after Gourry released, spilling his seed inside her, and still one, fell into the realm of sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nahga set down her mug and stood shakily, then regained her balance, but not for long. She slouched back into the seat.  
  
"Damn bartender! He -hiccup!- deserved that -hiccup- beating.... trying to -hiccup!- get me to drink -hiccup!, hiuccup!- all those spirits! -hiccup!...Snort- Well, I've completed my.... my.... HICUP!.....mission. The -hicup!- culprit is not here..... Ohh, my head...." Nahga hicupped one more time before passing out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, whadda you think? I put it under R because it's not that bad really... I mean, I wasn't TOO descriptive, was I? Well, the next part should be alot better! *Especially for you Lina/Gourry fans!* Oh, and by the way, how did you like Ame and Zel's first time?  
  
[Disclaimer]: All rights and privileges to THE SLAYERS are trademarks and property of TV Tokyo, SOFTX, Kadokawa Publishing Co. and associated parties. The characters of these works are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

~What Kiss?!~ part 5  
by FaerieFlit  
9.29.00  
  
  
(Disclaimers @ end)  
/shows a character's thoughts/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos stopped momentarily to adjust his cape, which had one end flapping in the wind, and the other tucked in his pants.  
  
It had been steamy hot, and as sweat dripped down his face, he tryed to recall that misting spell he had tryed to memorize.  
  
After he had said the lines, and the mist had circled around him, he relaxed. Maybe it wasn't as hard to fly as it was to walk, but still, a person could get hot under this death glare of the sun, couldn't he?  
  
There was a delicious smell of bread baking as he neared the north part of the city. He licked his lips and put on some speed, dust billowing from behind him as he sailed cross-legged down the old dirt road, remarkably like a genie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh? Is it morning allready? I'm not getting up unless breakfast's ready." Gourry flopped back down onto the pillows.  
  
"If you don't get up, you won't be getting any breakfast, Gourry!" Lina rolled her eyes and proceded to drag the sleepily protesting knight in blue boxers out from under the covers.  
  
But once Gourry smelled the sausage and rolls from down the hall and on the lower floor of the inn, he jumped up and raced for the door.  
  
"Whoa, hold on a minute!" Lina shouted, grabbing the band around the top of Gourry's boxers, revealing a bit too much tanned skin. It halted him momentarily, then snapped as she let it go.   
  
"Itetete! Lina, not so hard next time." Gourry rubbed his bottom, turning to Lina.  
  
"Well, you'd rather have me stop you so you could dress and have to wait *one* minute rather than go straight for the food in just those, am I right?" She sighed, motioning torward his blue boxers.  
  
He flushed, and grabbed his pants. But finding them stained from the previous night, he discarded them and looked around for the travel sack. He found it and rummaged inside, pulling out a clean pair. Slipping them on, he then picked up a shirt and pulled it on, yawning.  
  
Lina waited patiently by the door, watching him. When he finally finished, he marched over, and, sweeping her up in his arms, made for the stairs at the end of the hall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Zel-kun? Should we go back and check up on that boy?" Zel stopped walking, and turned to Ame. He seemed to think it out, then snapped his fingers.   
  
"You know Amelia, that boy could actually be the future culprit. You know, we only have three months till the explotion. I think your idea is exactly what I've been trying to piece together for a while now." he smiled at Ame, and the feeling was returned.   
  
It was not long before they returned to the same area, the same one where the people were crammed cheek to jowl like sardines. Ame clutched tightly onto Zel as he forced his way through the swarming mass of flesh and blood.  
  
When the magic shop came into sight, the couple felt a strong magic presence. Peeking their heads into the room, they saw the old magician with eyes closed, meditating over a glowing orb embedded with emeralds.  
  
They shrugged, asuming that that was what they had felt. They turned and left. The old magician, ignoring all else, concentrated on the messages he was recieving; there was an incredibly strong magic radiating from somewhere nearby, and he tried to capture it in his crystal ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jesus! This city is so concentrated, I don't think we'll ever find the culprit, if he is here!" Lina fumed. Gourry opened an eye, studied his furious wife, then shut it again, biting into the thick biscuit. Lina noticed, and spun around, grabbing the blond by the collar.  
  
"Whoa, Lina!" He started, and dropped the biscuit. "Save it for the bed!"   
  
"WHAT?!!!" Lina yelled into his face. "Gourry, do you have *any* idea where we are?!" There was steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Uhhh...." Gourry looked around at all the people watching them. "Ooops....?"  
  
Lina's eyes rolled up, and she let him go, puffing out her breath in frustration. "Oh, Gourry. Its hard to stay mad at you for long." Gourry sighed in relief, and wiped his forhead.  
  
"You had me worryed there, Lina-chan." His eyes suddenly took on an impish gleam, and her swept her up, ducking out of the crowd and into a back alley.   
  
"Gourry, what the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Lina growled. "We only have three more months to find the creep that's *sigh* better than me!" Her eyes took on a far off look of sorrow as she bounced along in Gourry's strong arms.  
  
Gourry emerged from the dark alley with Lina in his arms. At the end of the long, twisting corridor was a gentle, clover-covered slope with trees scattered about. Gourry lowered Lina to her feet, panting.  
  
When Lina came out of her trance, she looked around in confusion. "Hey, what are we- mmph!" Her words were muffled by Gourry's kiss, and she shrugged, submitting to the tall knight's passion. Gourry broke the kiss, breathing deeply. He looked positivly smug, and reached for Lina's shirt laces.  
  
"Gourry, I *really* think we should just keep searching." Lina had a worried look on her face. But when she saw Gourry's dissapointment, she shrugged and captured his mouth with her own. Gourry looked suprised, but his eyes softened and he reached for her laces again. Tugging her two-layered shirt off, he continued to claim her mouth in a passionate kiss as he unbuttoned his.  
  
The couple was rapidly removing their clothes, oblivious to everything else, until a bucket of icy cold water came pouring down on top of them.  
  
"Naughty naughty!" Xellos called from above. Lina shrieked and snatched at her top, then her pants and boots; Gourry followed her example. But before the two could yell at Xellos, or Xellos could tease them, there was a thundering explotion from Zel and Ame's direction. It was small, but defeaning to those whose ears were finely tuned, such as Xello's, Gourry's, and Lina's. Lina and Gourry paused, then lurched to their feet. Xellos had already flitted away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zel and Ame threw spell after spell at the glowing figure encased in a deep crimson shield. The figure threw back it's head and laughed.  
  
"I may not be ready to cast my spell yet, but I am drawing closer! This shield of crimson should keep me from being interrupted!" The figure was the boy from the magic shop, laughing hysterically and generating some kind of magic shield. The bodies of the old, wrinkled sorcerer and his thug were thrown against the wall, unconcious.  
  
It seemed to Zel that the boy had wanted to get back at his master and the brute that abused him, and had been working on some kind of new spell for a long, long time.   
  
When Xellos appeared, along with Nahga, (who looked mightily suprised at the Chimera turned human) Zel and Ame blew out their breath. They wouldn't have been able to fight this creep alone. Then something in Xello's mind flashed. His insight told him that the spell the young boy was working on was a mixture of black magic, and Smamanist techniques, combining the two strongest of the black magic spells with the strongest of the Shaman powers. /How he managed that, I don't know/ Xellos thought.  
  
Lina and Gourry finally arrived, panting. "Why didn't you just use that levitation spell, Lina?!" Gourry cried.  
  
The others ignored him, concentrating on the matter at hand. "This is it, guys!" Lina yelled over the boy's maniac laugher. She paused to look around, and saw Gourry staring at Zel, and she learned with a shock why. Snapping out of it when Gourry did, she continued. "This is what the Oracle meant!" Nahga nodded, and Xellos agreed by winking.   
  
After Gourry had stopped staring, he withdrew his sword and looked ahead. he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had to break through that barrier. He yelled, then charged forward, squinting at the pulsing, crimson light. Then he was gone, pulled into the shield.  
  
"Gourry!" Lina yelled in confusion.  
  
"Oh, no!" Ame followed.   
  
After a few moments of falling through some kind of strange, dripping dimension, he fell with a PLOP! into the the ball of crimson, fortunatly, on top of the boy.  
  
"Oww!" He yelped, as he tried to free himself from under the confused knight, who still had the Light sword in attack position.   
  
"Huh....? . .. ... ......Ohhhh! Okay, I think I get it; I just got pulled into your bubble thingy!" He started to get up, and looked around. He spotted Lina and Ame, Zel, Nahga and Xellos on the other side, and pressed his hands and face against the inside wall of the crimson energy shield.  
  
"Hi guys! Look! Lina! I'm inside it!"   
  
"You fool! You've totally ruined my plan of revenge!" The scrawny boy yelled furiously.  
  
"Uhhh... I have? Sorry. Oh! Wait a minute- I'm supposed to get rid of you!"  
  
  
"Can you see anything, Lina?" Ame shouted worridly over the static hissing of the energy field.  
  
"I can't see a damn thing, Ame! Oh, Gourry, you jackass! Why did you have to do that?!" Tears dripped down her face.  
  
"I see something!" Nahga suddenly piped up. They all turned to where her finger was pointing, and their skin faded to a ghosly white. There was a very familiar face and two big hands pressed to the inside wall.   
  
The mouth moved, as if Gourry was saying something to them, then the face jerked away in suprise, and was gone. The five couldn't see anything beyond that because once Gourry had been pulled inside, the crimson had become opague.   
  
"That was.... Gourry...." Lina shivered, and was grateful for the small hand that suddenly clasped her own.   
  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but..." Gourry sighed and tipped his sword, resting it against the boy's forhead.   
  
"Huh? Wha- what are you d-" His words were suddenly cut off as he was enveloped in a blinding light. Gourry shook his head, and lowered his sword. With the harnesser of the power gone, the shield shrunk, and melted into the ground.  
  
"Gourry!" The young man looked up, and was suddenly glomped by a very excited Lina Inverse, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Uhh, Lina, your crying."   
  
Lina stopped, and sniffed. "I was not!"  
  
Ame giggled, and looked upat Zel.  
  
"......"  
  
Lina grinned in spite of the argument, and the feeling was contagious. The whole group broke out in smiles.   
  
"Well, dear Lina, I must go now. I have buissness to be taken care of...." Nahga smiled one last time and leapt out the window, sack slung over her shoulder.  
  
There was a silence, then Xellos popped up beside Lina. "Told you so...." He slowly faded away, the last thing remaining his smug grin, lingering behind like a cheshire cat.  
  
"Well, I guess its just us four once again!" Ame piped up. Zel nodded. Lina and Gourry then popped up under Zel's nose, questioning him about how he had turned into a human once more.  
  
When Lina had gotten seven good answers out of the couple, she happened to look over at Ame. Lina's eyes grew wide. "Ame, let me see that!" She clasped Ame's hand and held up her ring finger. The silver band shimmered in the dying sun's light. She looked in disbelief back and forth a Ame and Zel.  
  
"Wow, congrats!" Gourry cut in.  
  
"And same for you two. Don't think we havn't noticed." Zel added.  
  
Lina sighed, and dropped Ame's hand. "Well, it looks like the Slayers are back together once more! And this time, we can't ever be seperated again." She observed cheerfully. Gourry began to clap, then Ame broke in and Zel followed, till their ears were ringing with applause and laughter.  
  
"This has been one helluva journey, don't you agree?" Lina asked her comrads after the tears of laughter in her eyes subsided.  
  
"It sure has!" Ame sighed.  
  
"Quite..."   
  
"Yeah, its been wild, Lina." Gourry grinned and scooped Lina up. He claimed her mouth with his, and neither seemed to notice Ame and Zel.  
  
"You know what, Zel-kun?" Ame asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I bet they've been like this ever since we split up. You know, they kinda remind me of... bunnies..." Zel's eyes widened, then softened in amusment. He put an arm around Ame, and they went outside to wait for Lina and Gourry.  
  
"Ohh.... Gourry, how 'bout later....." Lina moaned.  
  
"Who.....cares...." Gourry gasped.  
  
Lina shrugged half conciously and slid down the wall, with Gourry's arms around her. Sure, the Slayers were reunited, but it would never be quite the same again....  
  
  
  
  
Okey dokey..... I guess that wraps it all up, folks.... thanks to all of you wonderful Slayers fans out there for reading this ficcy.... I hope you enjoyed it! *Oh, and; LinaxGourry & ZelxAme forever!*  
  
[Disclaimer]: All rights and privileges to THE SLAYERS are trademarks and property of TV Tokyo, SOFTX, Kadokawa Publishing Co. and associated parties. The characters of these works are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  
  
  



End file.
